


Waiting Room

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU (complete), Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has, Roxas reflects, a really nice sort of grin. Not really the sort of thing you see in hospital waiting rooms ever, and he's been in enough of them to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Room

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) , prompt: hospital  
> 

        "So, whaddya in for?" asks the redhead next to him, like they're been _arrested_ , or something. His mouth's turned up at the corners, and his eyes dance, not in a way like he's trying to entertain Roxas, but like Roxas is in on a joke. It's... nice, he decides.

        "The only thing any of them agree on is anaemia," he says with a shrug. He's ill, he knows that, he works around it, he's _used_ to it, can't really remember being _not_ sick. Roxas is pretty sure this just gives him _more_ reason to think doctors are inherently fuckups, rather than progressively devolve into a kind of scary devotion, like his mother has. "You?"

        "Ha," says the red-haired guy, resting his left arm across the back of Roxas' chair, and using the other one to punctuate his speech. "Yeah, that's all they can really agree on with me, too. Well, that and the burns, but they're not really what's making me _sick_ , you know?"

        "What happened?" Roxas asks, frowning up at him. Burns _hurt_ ; no matter how much his mother's tried to keep him in a bubble, he's had his share, and they _hurt_.

        "Eh," says the guy, waving it off. "Cooking accident. Third degree. Sucked, but at least they could fucking _fix_ it, right? And I have this wicked scar, see, look." He pulls down his collar, so Roxas can see his shoulder, and - fuuuuck. That _is_ a pretty sick scar.

        "Told ya," says the guy, grinning down at him. He has, Roxas reflects, a really nice sort of grin. Not really the sort of thing you see in hospital waiting rooms ever, and he's been in enough of them to know.

        "Yeah," he agrees, and can't help smiling back.

        "I'm Axel, nice to meet you," says the guy, holding out his free hand. The way he says it, you can almost even _believe_ he's happy to just be here, making conversation.

        "Roxas." Roxas doesn't shake, but he does offer up a fist. Axel's grin somehow ticks even _wider_ , at that, and he fist-bumps back. Not _hard_ , but not like he's going out of his way to be gentle, either. It's the nicest thing anyone's done for him all week.

        "What're you reading?" Roxas asks, half because he has nothing better to do - his game's batteries died half an hour ago - and half because he doesn't really want to let the conversations die.

        "A really, really gay novel," says Axel, a little sheepishly. "Ah, no, no, not like that," he says, waving his hands about when he sees Roxas' expression. "I mean really gay. The dude is getting all angsty-pants about whether or not he should jump his best friend, blah blah blah. I dunno, to me it's like. Best friend dude? Really doesn't look like he'd object! And fuck, if he's even got the fucking _chance_ to get laid-!" Axel raises his arms to the sky in a _why god why_ position. Which Roxas totally gets. Being sick, _all the time_? Does _worse_ than nothing for your dating chances, even _if_ the meds they're trying you on don't have gross side-effects.

        "Someone needs to get his face kicked in," he agrees.

        "Yeah," says Axel, slumping back in his seat. Then he grins, sits up, and-

        "Axel!" comes the call from the desk.

        "Ahh, that's me," says Axel, looking both relieved, and kind of resigned.

        He gets up and stretches. The bones in his spine pop, and wow, he's _tall_. Like, _really_ tall. Huh. He'd been slouching enough Roxas hadn't really noticed.

        "Here, mind my book," he says, and throws said book onto Roxas' lap, before walking over to the waiting nurse without looking back.

        Roxas watches him go, before looking down at the book. He's not really the reading type, so he's not interested _that_ way, but.

        Hmm.

        It takes him five minutes to decide, but when he sees Dr. Ansem's nurse walk out, he knows in his heart his mind's already made up.

        Somehow, despite having horrible handwriting and not a lot of space, he manages to write out his name and mobile number on the very bottom of the bookmarked page.

        He feels like he's shaking inside, when he tells the secretary what happened, and asks her to give it to Axel, before following the nurse back to Dr. Ansem's office. Despite that, he feels nothing like regret. Nothing like regret at all.

        A couple of days later, he gets a text from a number he doesn't know. _So, MC finally got up the balls to confess to BF. Got LAID. You got a diagnosis yet? You wanna meet up and bitch about doctors, or something? - Axel._

        After half an hour he _totally did not_ spend grinning to himself, Roxas sends one back: _id like that_.

**Author's Note:**

> Axel's text does actually fit into a real-life text-message character limit.


End file.
